The invention relates to an adjusting mechanism for a disc brake, particularly a sliding-caliper disc brake.
Ordinarily, adjusting mechanisms for sliding-caliper disc brakes have at least one adjusting shaft for rotating a thrust spindle, which spindle rests against a brake head and is screwed into a thrust piece which can be subjected to force by forcefully rotating an application shaft so as to produce a compression in the direction toward a brake disc, as well as an adjusting drive mechanism between the application shaft and the adjusting shaft, which adjusting drive mechanism has a force-dependent coupling.
For installation or removal of the brake pads, or for other reasons such as repair, replacement, or the like, of individual elements, the brake is returned to its initial position. For this purpose, the thrust spindle is screwed into the thrust piece so as to move the brake head axially away from the brake disc. The thrust spindle is moved (along its longitudinal axis) away from the brake disc, as well. In this process it is possible that the thrust spindle can abut against the adjusting drive mechanism, which drive may then experience canting and jamming. When jammed, the drive mechanism cannot perform its adjusting function during the next braking process.